


Bed Intruder

by acklesaway



Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Dubious Consent, Identity Porn, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone dressed in a Spiderman costume breaks into Tony's room and proceeds to have their way with him. Tony's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Intruder

The tower was empty. Correction, the tower was _supposed_ to be empty but he could hear the floor creaking right before his bedroom door. He didn’t think anything of it because it had to be someone who had a code because there hasn’t’ been any security breaches yet. Or they were extremely sneaky which knowing his luck it very well could be.

The door slammed open and he turned around just enough to see the Spiderman mask and took a deep sigh of relief. “Oh Peter,” he sighed. But who he thought was Peter walked in and the spandex was rippled against taut muscles and the pants cut off mid-calf because he was a lot taller than Peter’s costume intended. “Hmm,” he made a non committal noise. “Not Peter then.”

“Damn straight about that, Stark,” the voice seethed, deeper than any voice he could recognize. At least he hasn’t called him Anthony. He’s hit his fair quota of people who break his stuff who call him Anthony.

True it was only a door but he had a feeling the visit had only just begun.

“I have to say you pull off spandex a lot better than Peter himself.”

The intruder took a few strides closer standing chest to chest with Tony. “Oh you have no idea,” he said, trying to be threatening Tony could tell. “Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to call your secretary and cancel on whichever fine...lady you’re dining and dashing this evening.”

Tony puffed his chest out challengingly. “Am I?’

The intruder poked Tony’s abdomen with something sharp and Tony sucked in a breath. “You are. I’m almost certain of it.”

Tony doesn’t stutter it’s one of those things like Steve doesn’t brood and if questioned later he will deny it. “D-do you really wanna get on Captain America’s bad side? He doesn’t like being stood up.” He didn’t want to bring up the fact that he was Tony Stark but if Steve didn’t scare anyone then he sure as hell didn’t.

He sounded almost smug if Tony would guess. It was kind of hard to tell with the mask shielding his facial expressions. “Got a date with Cap, huh, Stark? You’ll really enjoy this then,” he dragged whatever he had in his hand across Tony’s stomach. “But for your safety on both sides you better make it convincing.”

Tony gulped and pulled out his phone leaving Pepper a quick message about ditching Steve and making sure he didn’t return to the tower. She sighed and gave her usual ‘ _I don’t get paid enough for thi_ s’ speech and he promised her a raise per usual.

As soon as he hung up the phone his intruder grabbed it and threw it against the wall. Tony felt a spike of arousal at the action that hit him straight in the chest.

“Did you just throw my expensive phone at my wall?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Tony was pushed down onto his bed and felt a muscular thigh against his cock which was slowly becoming aware of all the manhandling that had been going on previously. “No why would I do that, Stark?” He pushed the mask up past his mouth and attacked Tony with teeth and tongue.

Tony gave in a lot sooner than he expected he would, sliding his tongue against his captor’s and trying to get some friction against his lower half.

His intruder groaned against Tony’s ear. “Mm, interested in cuckolding Captain America tonight, I see.”

All other responses were shoved to the back burner as Tony snorted at him. He hoped that didn’t get him killed because he was planning on getting laid, didn’t matter if it was this chump or Steve, but seriously? “Who even says that anymore?” He demanded.

The man froze. “I do.”

Tony bit down another laugh at the indignant answer. “Exactly who are you anyway?” It was half sass and half genuine curiosity. Not that he didn’t like his anonymous sex anymore but his bed partners tried not to threaten him. Well, generally. Okay occassionally but still not the point.

He smiled at Tony but it wasn’t a humorous or smug smile. It was a feral _your ass is going to be destroyed tonight_ smile which should frighten Tony than turn him on. But let’s get real his name was Tony Stark.

“The man who’s gonna make you scream tonight.”

That sounded like a promise and as he reached for Tony’s pants, it was practically sealed.

The man yanked Tony’s pants and ripped them in half before discarding them over his shoulder. Before he could get really angry the guy had the decency to start rubbing Tony through his briefs.

He was still a little angry. “Just because I’m rich doesn’t mean you can destroy everything in your path.”

Tony was ignored in favour of the man flipping him around and rubbing his own aching dick against Tony’s ass. _Large_ aching dick, it should be mentioned. Oh God, Tony groaned rubbing against it. It only lasted for a moment before he leaned back and yanked Tony’s briefs down, thankfully still in one piece.

He caressed Tony’s ass for a bit—weirdest intruder award goes to… before Tony heard a gasp behind him and felt two fingers push into him roughly.

Breath was still shuddering all around him. “You were… _prepared_ for your date I see,” he moaned pushing fingers up into Tony, making him jump in return.

“Do you have a fetish? Are you upset you chose the wrong door? If you wanna have sex with Cap I’m sure I can arrange it for you.”

Tony felt a smirk against his neck.

“Maybe next time. You’re acceptable for now,” he said before stepping away. Tony rolled his eyes as he heard leather and spandex being shuffled and sliding against skin. It wasn’t long before he felt the man’s latex covered dick pressing up against his ass.

At least the man was considerate.

He shoved in and thank fucking god that Tony prepped himself for Steve already because he felt the air leave his lungs and that was with him actually being prepped. He was already all the way in, he was pretty sure. Tony tried to get his bearings as the man slid out.

“You were far too coherent,” he gasped against Tony’s ear before he pushed in once again. He reached up Tony’s back and grabbed a handful of hair forcing Tony’s head to push back and they met eye to eye…er, eye to mask.

Tony wanted nothing more than to rip the mask off, his fingers were actually itching to do so but he didn’t want to ruin whatever spell they were currently under. He did reach behind him and wrap his arm around the guys neck bringing them closer. Everything against him felt like a new sensation.

His hand bruising Tony’s side, his cock pulsing in his ass, his stubble electrifying his face. It felt like flying but better. Then they kissed and it exceeded his expectations. It felt like he was trying to make them one person with that kiss and Tony sighed into it. The man’s thrusting never stopped just as they kissed. It was as though their bodies were on separate wavelengths.

Fast and rough then slow and desperate. It made Tony feel his chest bursting and pleasure trickle up his spine at the same time.

In the end it was Tony that messed up. Right before he came he got the first two letters out before he yanked his face down for a kiss to block out the rest. As soon as the man heard the “St—“before the muffled kiss he came as well.

They both collapsed on the bed and when they gathered their breath Steve pulled off the mask to look at Tony with a smile.

Steve nudged him. “Peter said we could keep the costume because he really doesn’t want it anymore.”

Tony laughed. “Smart man.”

They lounged on his bed for the longest time before the need to apologize gnawed at the very bottom of Tony’s stomach. “Sorry I fucked the end up,” he mumbled hoping Steve was just asleep.

He felt a tender kiss against the side of his lips and knew it was too good to be true. “You only made it better, I promise. Nice to know in the throes of passion you still call out my name.”

He sighed out of exasperation. “You’re the one with a damned crush on yourself. I’m surprised you didn’t call out your name with me. Speaking of, what the hell did you stab me with?”

Steve put on his ‘ _I’m Captain America, Captain America doesn’t brood_ ’ face and faced Tony. “I didn’t stab you,” he argued.

Tony opened his mouth to disagree because there wasn’t something sharp and it was shoved into his stomach. “Oh I’m sorry, what did you shank me with should be the correct term.”

Steve whispered it super soldier-y fast and so quiet that it was barely audible. But luckily for Steve, Tony had selective listening and listened when he wanted to. It wasn’t his fault that it crapped out everytime Steve tried to get him out of the lab.

Tony leaned up on his elbow to face Steve straight on. “Oh I didn’t catch that. Did you just say a _water gun from the Young Avengers_ by any chance? Because there’s no way I heard that correctly. What did you shank me with, again?”

Steve glared at him and Tony just fell to the bed laughing. After a few silent moments Steve cracked a smile and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony ceased laughing after a few moments and this was way better than his original idea that they go out to dinner just the two of them.

He was really lucky for Steve himself because he didn’t imagine Steve did this often and Tony knew he only did it for him. Asking Peter for one of his spare costumes was probably humiliating enough because Peter _had_ to know what it was for.

Steve got silent once again. “But other than the end there how’d I…how was it for you?”

He looked at Steve and the tension around his mouth so afraid that he disappointed Tony in some way. He didn’t get that he couldn’t disappoint Tony and at least not as many times as Tony’s disappointed him. Even if he did ruin it, which he didn’t, he would never tell Steve. Steve was perfect to the point of peak of human perfection after all.

“You did great,” and Tony leaned in for a kiss, a real kiss with Steve. First one all night and it was the best.


End file.
